monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Elissabat
|birthday=January 21st |age=1,601 |pet=I played the part of a dragon whisperer in a film once. It was a great role but I've never translated that into a real unlife pet. |bffs=Draculaura and Viperine Gorgon |log= }} Elissabat, alternatively named Veronica Von Vamp '''(also can be spelled '''Veronica von Vamp), is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a vampire who grew up among the nobility of Transylvania. She is a childhood friend of Draculaura, as well as the daughter of one of Dracula's closest friends. Chosen by fate as the Vampire Queen, Elissabat fled her responsibility for four centuries and made a career as actress in Hauntlywood during that time. She is particularly known for her role in the Vampire Majesty series of movies. Eventually, her identity was uncovered and she accepted the role of queen, finding a way to combine it with her acting career. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon, Elissabat's voice is provided by Karen Strassman. Character Background Elissabat was born in Transylvania, daughter of an influential vampire, who mysteriously disappeared after going on an expedition which he never returned from, and put under his brother Lord Stoker's authority. Dreaming of a life as an actress, Elissabat's dreams were crushed when her uncle forbid her from doing so, claiming she had to remain at the court as the next Vampire Queen. Discontent, Elissabat flew from the court on the eve of her coronation, 400 years ago, for she knew Stoker would be plotting to rule the kingdom through her, and through her assure vampire supremacy over other monsters, and considering she wasn't strong enough to stand up to him, she thought it was best to leave her life behind, leaving with the Vampire Heart, a jewel with the power to indicate the identity of the next vampire royalty. She escaped to Londoom, to the Boo World in Boo Gorleanes, where aided by Hexiciah Steam, she handed him the jewel, and began a new life as Veronica Von Vamp, her world-famous actress alter ego, moving to Hauntlywood. Performing various movies, specifically of the Vampire Majesty series, her secret life kept her safe from her uncle's schemes until she was found by her childhood friend, Draculaura, and decided to stand up to her uncle and take her responsibilities as the next Vampire Queen, while sharing the time with her acting career. Personality Elissabat is an actress who takes her craft very seriously. Since she suffers from severe stage fright, she makes a lot of effort to study and prepare for her roles and give the best performance possible. Most monsters call her aloof and unapproachable, but it's only because she is focused on her craft, and on hiding her true self from others. Appearance Elissabat has pale skin with a slight pink shade, long dark purple hair that reaches her hips, and dresses in a Gothic outfit, which consists of a black and purple top with billowy sleeves at the end, a black sparkly ruffle skirt, and laced-up boots. Her eyes are pink with purple eyeshadow and makeup. Her hair sometimes would be tied up in a ponytail. Relationships Family Her father went mysteriously missing right before she found out she was the next Vampire Queen. Lord Stoker is her father's older brother. She did not trust him or agree with his belief that vampires should rule over all other monsters. Friends Elissabat and Draculaura are childhood friends from when she lived in Transylvania. They were so close, they were even mistaken for sisters. These days, Elissabat is a good acquaintance of Catty Noir and her makeup artist, Viperine Gorgon. Fiction Books In "Draculaura and the New Stepmomster", Elissabat has also been invited to the wedding, and is being filmed by a reality show documenting her life as the Vampire Queen. Along with Viperine Gorgon. Notes * Her birthday is January 21 and her zodiac sign is Aquarius. * Her Transylvanian accent turned into a British accent after she moved to Londoom. This is shown during her flashbacks, where she spoke with a thick Transylvanian accent, but in her films and in person, she has a British accent. * She used to wear glasses and braces when living in Transylvania and had them removed sometime during her career as an actress. * Despite the castle belonging to the Dracool family, as mentioned in the Frights Camera Action movie novel, her last name is Stoker. * She and Clawdeen Wolf are so far the only two characters with extra earrings. * Her first name is a reference to Queen Elizabeth II of England, as well as Erzsebet “Elizabeth” Bathory, also known as the Blood Countess. Her last name is an homage to author Bram Stoker. Timeline * January 18, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Elissabat. * March 18, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Veronica Von Vamp. * July 20, 2013: Elissabat is promised for New York Comic Con at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Late August, 2013: Elissabat makes her diary debut in Catty Noir's LS diary. * October 10, 2013: Elissabat is on display at New York Comic Con. * Mid November, 2013: Elissabat's debut doll is released as part of the Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood series. * December 14, 2013: Elissabat's profile art is revealed through the Maul update. * December 17, 2013: Elissabat's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * March 11, 2014: Elissabat makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * April 25, 2014: Elissabat makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Master of Hiss-guise". Gallery b59a8b8423edd37b500737e3066b2bff.jpg Profile art - Elissabat.jpg tumblr nz3hv6vsB61tc5d60o1 500.png tumblr nz5w8xGYoV1tc5d60o1 1280.png tumblr nxpdh4gmHi1tc5d60o2 r1 500.png 218d6a1e1db96427a18a14a9b99d701a.jpg tumblr nzpkj6uz3C1tc5d60o5 r1 400.png tumblr nyfxdyb3B11tc5d60o1 500.jpg tumblr nxvw1pECkX1uckm9so1 500.jpg Tumblr nnkf1sGWAI1tc5d60o1 1280.jpg tumblr o37azxd2Uq1tc5d60o2 500.png Elissabat 3D.png Concept art - FCA young Elissabat portrait.jpg Mega Bloks stockphotography - Ghouls Skullection 2 Elissabat.jpg Icon - Elissabat.jpg FreakFab13 - Elissabat entry.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Royalty Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Monster High Diaries characters